


Mama

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Charlie Bradbury, Daddy Kink, F/F, Fluff, Mommy Kink, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: You let your bag fall on the floor with a long sigh. Your whole body ached, your head was full and all you wanted was to take a whole week to yourself and shut the whole world out. Well… Except for one person.(Square Filled: Mommy kink)





	Mama

You let your bag fall on the floor with a long sigh. Your whole body ached, your head was full and all you wanted was to take a whole week to yourself and shut the whole world out. Well… Except for one person.

“You’re back,” Charlie entered the living room, smiling openly in joy.

“Yeah,” you tried to smile at her. “Finally.”

Your girlfriend walked to you, touching your face with her delicate hands, caressing your cheeks softly.

“Do you need your mama, baby?” she whispered, and you nodded shyly.

She gave you a soft smile and then a peck on your lips.

“Let’s get my little girl into a bath,” she decided. “With lots and lots of bubbles.”

You nodded more emphatically, making her smile.

“Come on.”

You followed her like a baby duck and got into the bath quickly.

She rubbed your back with the sponge, them your front, careful to clean each part of your body. When she was done, she helped you out, dried your skin with a fluffy towel and applied lotion all over your, including your face, before dressing you in pyjamas.

With a care only a mother could have, Charlie put you on the bed and brushed your hair back, offering you the stuffed Chewbacca she’s gotten you as a birthday gift.

“I’ll be right back, she whispered, kissing your forehead. “Don’t fall asleep, okay?”

You tried to follower her order. You played with your Chewbacca, then with a game you had on your phone, but when she walked into the room with your baby bottle, you were already groggy and fighting tiredness and heavy eyelids.

“Hey,” she touched your face. “Come on, don’t fall asleep now, honey.”

People didn’t know about your and Charlie. How the hell would you let them?

You weren’t a soft person, quite the contrary. You could defend yourself from more than two people at once and could kill monsters with your bare hands if you needed to. You were the one with the guns in your household and if anything ever threatened Charlie’s safety your would move the whole world to keep her away from danger. You were aggressive, protective and dominant around people. When you came home, however, you were just you. Y/N.

And, above all, you were Charlie’s baby girl.

You rested your back on her chest, and your Dom moved your hair from your face while moving the bottle to your lips, and you wrapped them around it with your eyes closed. The taste of warm milk touched your tongue, making you relax completely against her.

“There you go,” she whispered, kissing your temple. “Stay awake for me, honey, don’t fall asleep now. don’t you want a bedtime story?”

You nodded, still sucking on the milk, and she caressed your scalp.

“So stay awake.”

You brushed your teeth when you were done, and when you went back to your room, Charlie was already holding your pacifier in her hand and the bed was ready for you too to go to sleep.

Honestly, you were exhausted. Your eyes were crossing, your legs didn’t really want to follow your orders and your head was just very light. You probably wouldn’t listen to her bedtime story for more than five mere seconds.

When you lied down, Charlie pulled you into her arms, and you closed your eyes to her heartbeat.

You’d always been alone, ever since you were a baby. You were left in an orphanage, and ran away at 15. Since then and after a vampire attack you’d never forget in your life, you were a hunter. No one had ever cared much about you until you met the Winchester brothers and your (now) girlfriend.

These days, you were still learning how it was to have someone actually loving and caring for you, and it was a total surprise in your life.

You wrapped your arm around Charlie’s body, squeezing her tightly. You loved her. You truly did.

“Thank you,” you whispered.

She didn’t have to do that, take care of you like she did, but she was still there, and you had given up on not getting used to her presence.

“You’re welcome, little one.”

 


End file.
